


A Night Alone

by jr121



Category: Under Night In-Birth (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jr121/pseuds/jr121
Summary: After Amnesia's victory celebration, Chaos goes to meet Gordeau. A little angsty fluff/comfort fic for a ship that gets no love. Might be somewhat OOC, but given this site didn't even have Chaos listed in the names for the characters in this game, I doubt anyone will read this, much less notice it.





	A Night Alone

Gordeau had been awake in his bed for a few hours now. The commotion of the party had stirred him from his sleep, but he had no interest in going out to mingle with the others. Not right now. At least. He was telling himself that. Part of him really didn't want to be alone. That idea that Chaos had given him. That there might be a chance that Roger wasn't truly dead. Or if he was, there was a chance to bring him back. Even now that stuck with him, but in truth, it hadn't done much to quell his depression. 'The Survivor.' That was the nickname Roger once had, and yet he was the only one of them to have lost their life. If this was a movie, it would feel obvious in an ironic way that he'd be the first one gone, but this was reality. There was nothing but tragedy here. Part of him wished his own moniker of the invincible mercenary would fail him in the same way, if only so he could see his friend again.

These thoughts stirred around in the man's mind, and he eventually shut his eyes. He felt like he might be able to sleep again now, as the commotion of the party had faded completely. He was broken from this by a soft knock at the door, Gordeau forcing himself to sit up. The one knocking didn't wait for him to reply before opening the door though, and as he saw the doorknob turn, he just looked away, assuming it was Hilda. Though as the door opened to reveal Chaos, carrying what appeared to be several containers of food, Gordeau actually managed a slight smile.

"It's unlike you to just barge in. Thought you were supposed to be the polite one," he shifted to lean against the wall, his smile fading away rather quickly.

"I figured you might be asleep. And in my current condition, I'd rather not be carrying all this around," Chaos made his way into the room and set the containers down on the nightstand, before sitting down next to Gordeau without a second thought, leaning his head back to the wall. The Harvester quirked a brow at this, though looked away from the other before it could be noticed. "Hilda told me to bring some to you. I've already eaten more than I think I should have in a lifetime..." He burped as that last word escaped him, moving a hand up to try and cover his mouth. "Enkidu only took a little bit of meat, and now I'm stuck with all of this. So eat something."

"I'm not hungry," Gordeau sounded almost like a disgruntled child like that, as though he were being forced by his mother to eat his vegetables after having eaten his dessert first. Chaos sighed and stood, grabbing the container on the top of the stack he'd made on the nightstand, sitting back down and setting it down on the other's lap.

"Neither was I. You know how Hilda can be, so eat. If not for your own sake, then for mine," He gave Gordeau a little look, pushing up his glasses. "I worry about you, you know. You need to eat." Gordeau looked back at him quietly before opening up the container, taking out a chicken breast that was absolutely drenched in barbeque sauce. He took a bite of it, not really able to look back at Chaos. His worrying only made him feel more guilty. He kept telling him that it wasn't his fault that Roger died, and while he knew it ultimately was true, but if he hadn't invited Roger out, it wouldn't have happened. Gordeau turned his body and shifted to lie back down, half-heartedly eating the chicken. Chaos looked down at him, though didn't move from his spot, just letting out a gentle sigh. He only ever really let his guard down around Gordeau, and he was probably the only person he ever really worried about this much. He would probably never tell Hilda he worried about her. Hell, if he ever had it in him to be _completely_ honest with her, he'd probably end up with a fate worse than Roger's.

"Yeah, I know you worry. I'll be fine though. I just need some time alone..."

"Is that so? Tell me Gordeau, do you really think that? If you really feel you need some time alone, then say so right now, and I'll leave," Chaos crossed his arms and stood, looking down at Gordeau who was now avoiding his gaze even more vehemently than before. Then, Chaos felt a chill run down his spine. He saw a tear fall from Gordeau's eye, and he reached out, only to pull his hand back, a slight noise escaping him. He wanted to say something, anything to comfort his friend, but nothing came. Finally, Gordeau forced himself to look up at Chaos.

"I didn't feel anything for days..." Gordeau started, seemingly out of nowhere. "I didn't feel sadness at least. I just felt empty. I went through my work like every other day of my life. I think it just didn't fully register. He was gone and it was all my fault. Whenever I tried to force myself to think about it, I didn't feel sad that he was gone, only angry. Angry at myself for letting it happen. I guess that's part of being greedy and all though. He's gone and I'm still making it about myself. I... I don't want to be alone right now."   
  
"I know I've said this quite a bit already, and I understand your feelings, but it's not-"   
  
"It's not my fault. That's what you're going to say," Gordeau interrupted him, almost looking like he was shaking. "That's even worse. Even if you want to say that me inviting him to come doesn't make it my fault, then fine. If his death happened because of that self-righteous Licht Kreis bitch, then that's worse. I  _wish_ his death was truly my fault in that case. I wish I had the guts to put my friend out of his misery."

"Gordeau..." Chaos tensed up a little bit, though he was almost glad that he'd brought it up, if only because he knew Gordeau needed to open up about this. Still, the little outburst had caught him off guard. He'd known full well that he blamed himself for what had happened, but to think the guilt had run this deep for him... It was unsettling. It didn't help that his usually tactical mind faltered when dealing with Gordeau. At first it was because he found the man unpredictable, but now, it was something different. Something he didn't know he could fully admit to.

"If had been you and me in that situation, I would have wanted you to kill me, Chaos. I would have wanted to at least have met my fate at the hands of a friend."

That caught Chaos completely off guard, leaving him more unsettled than before. Would he have it in him to end Gordeau in a situation like that? He wasn't even thinking of his physical strength, as he normally would when comparing himself with the other. He was just thinking of if he'd be able to handle the mental burden.   
  
"Would you be able to kill me if I was the void in that situation?" Chaos retaliated, hoping that line of thinking might help Gordeau think about this a bit more reasonably. He seemed to struggle for an answer to that, eventually throwing the chicken back in the container and setting it back on the table, forcing himself to sit up. 

"You're not changing my mind by asking me a question like that, y'know," He knew the other would know exactly what he was talking about. He wanted to find the Licht Kreis member who'd killed Roger and take the chance to avenge him. There was nothing Chaos could say that was going to sway him.   
  
"Fine. But I'm not leaving you alone tonight," Chaos shifted to lie beside him, Gordeau actually blushing a bit as he did. 

"Cut it out. You don't need to make things weird..." As soon as he said that, Chaos wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on the man's shoulder.

"I'm not 'making things weird.' I worry about you, and I don't want you to suffer because of something out of your control... Besides. After all that Hilda made me eat, I think I'd vomit my guts out if I tried walking home now."  

Reluctantly, Gordeau hugged him back, holding him to his chest. Chaos bit his lip for a moment and pulled back slightly, pressing a soft kiss to Gordeau's cheek before resting his head on his shoulder once again. It felt somewhat nice to do that. Perhaps he'd try to find the courage to do it again sometime. 

"You're a hard one to figure out, y'know that, Chaos?" Gordeau let out a small laugh, before closing his eyes. "I hope you know this doesn't change anything though." He would properly leave Amnesia soon enough, and then his new life would begin. 

"I know. It doesn't change anything for me either though. I know I'm not much of a fighter, but I do want to protect you, Gordeau," Chaos held him a little tighter, the other feeling the cold metal of his pendant press against his chest. He wanted to say it desperately, tell Gordeau exactly how he felt, though he held himself back, just contenting himself with that. He still hadn't fully come to terms with it himself. It felt a little silly, and he never thought he'd concern himself with matters of the heart. When he'd first joined Amnesia, he had planned on purely being a tactician. Not the type to get into brawls, but much less likely to be the one getting involved in something so illogical as romance. "Well, I suppose I won't push things further in that regard. Good night."


End file.
